En que mundo estoy
by cassandramalfoy
Summary: Entonces entre el destello de luz ella deseo que todo fuera como antes, que de algún modo pudieran cambiar el destino de Sasuke y poder vivir en paz.
1. Chapter 1

En que mundo estoy.

Prologo.

Era un día oscuro y lluvioso en la aldea de Konoha, sus habitantes corrían a refugiarse a sus cazas, la mayoría llegando a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo, se podía ver como las calles poco a poco se iban empapando de agua, por la tormenta que caía.

En un departamento cerca del centro de la aldea se podía ver a una muchacha que estaba recargada en la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la lluvia caer por toda la aldea, desde los bosques que la rodeaban hasta la alta torre del Hokage.

Esto era lo que mas amaba de la aldea, los días lluviosos y tormentosos. Esos días en los que te daban ganas de quedarte en casa a ver televisión con un chocolate caliente, metida entre las sabanas de tu cama.

-Kami como amo estos días.- dijo una joven de cabello rosa hasta la cintura y unos ojos como el jade, sonriéndole a su reflejo en la ventana.

De pronto, como si algo en el horizonte la hiciera reaccionar, sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su estomago, cerca de su vientre, y por la expresión en su rostro, el dolor que sentía era tan insoportable que la hizo inclinarse hacia enfrente poniendo una mano sobre la ventana para sostenerse.

Bajo la mirada, y lo que vio en un principio la desconcertó, allí en lugar del dolor se encontraba una katana, que atravesaba su cuerpo justo unos centímetros mas arriba de la cicatriz que le había hecho ese viejo Akatsuki.

La sangre brotaba de su cuerpo en cantidad, sabia cuanto había perdido, no por nada es medic-ninja de la hoja, pero lo que la desconcertaba no era la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, si no el hecho de que no vio venir el ataque directo asía ella, por que vamos, si estaba distraída lo reconocía, pero de allí a que la hirieran de casi muerte por estar viendo la lluvia había un gran tramo, sobre todo porque fue por katana, el enemigo tuvo que estar demasiado cerca de ella para que lo hiciera. Así que sin más levanto la vista para saber quien había sido.

Al levantar la vista su mirada se topo con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, en ellos se podía distinguir claramente el Sharingan, en una etapa demasiado avanzada. Y allí fue cuando lo recordó todo y sus sentidos fueron consiente nuevamente de la realidad en la que estaba.


	2. Chapter 1 El viaje

En que mundo estoy.

Capitulo 1. El viaje.

_Que es el tiempo? = Si no el recuerdo constante de las cosas que hemos dejado pasar por miedo._

Y allí fue cuando lo recordó todo y sus sentidos fueron consiente nuevamente de la realidad en la que estaba.

A mi alrededor no estaba ese campo extenso de arboles que rodeaban la aldea, ni las casas de los aldeanos, ni la de mis amigos y vecinos. Tampoco en los extremos de la aldea se encontraban los barrios de los clanes más poderosos que pudiera tener el mundo shinobi, ni siquiera se podría distinguir a lo lejos las caras de los Hokage, hombres valientes que dieron sus vidas para proteger a las personas que amaban, ni siquiera estaba la torre alta del Hokage, lugar donde la actual Goidame Hokage Tsunade Senjuu.

En lugar de todo ese extenso y hermoso paisaje, lo único que se encontraba era muerte y destrucción, edificios derrumbados a causa de las explosiones del fuego cruzado que había, unos intentando proteger, otro simplemente por destrucción, por el simple placer de destruir las cosas que no les gusta o que encuentran fuera de lugar.

En lugar donde antes había calles, era la tumba de los enemigos y camaradas caídos que daban su vida a cambio de algo de paz, sus cuerpos tirados en charcos de su propia sangre esperando la muerte o simplemente ya sin vida, como todo lo que me rodea en este momento.

Nunca pensé que mi vida llegaría ha esto, que la persona por la que estaba dispuesta ha dar mi vida sea la misma que me la este quitando en este momento.

Despego mi mirada de la de el solo un momento para ver a las personas que están a mi alrededor.

Hinata, yace a mi lado a unos cuantos metros de mí, intentando por todos los medios que le son posibles, darle vida a sus amigos, pero ella sabe que por mas chacra que gaste ya no hay nada que hacer, la cantidad de sangre que han perdido Kiba y Shino es extensa, lo único que puede hacer es tratar de salvar a Akamaru, pero a simple vista no se cuanto mas pueda resistir.

A ella ya no le queda nadie, su clan entero fue exterminado por ese Uchiha de un solo ojo, Tobi creo que se llama.

Mas adelante se encuentra los cuerpos del equipo de Ino, no sobrevinieron al ataque de Pain. Ino y Chouji estaban peleando con el y sus cuerpos, y en uno de sus ataques resultaron heridos de muerte, Shikamaru llego poco antes de que murieran con Temari y se pudo despedir de ellos, aunque el dolor lo consumió demasiado que sin importarle nada mas peleo con el, Temari le ayudo, pero ni si quiera ellos pudieron con el, al final terminaron muertos como todos los demás.

Kakashi-sensei y yo estábamos peleando con Daidera y Orochimaru cuando el llego, en un principio me alegre, pensé por un momento que venia a ayudarnos, que atacaría a Orochimaru y salvaría a Kakashi-sensei por que a el se le estaba dificultando pelear con el, pero no fue así, al parecer Sasuke decidió que ya no le servíamos para nada, bueno, si es que alguna vez le servimos de algo.

Enfoco mi vista en el otra vez y en ella solo veo obscuridad y soledad, no hay ya nada del antiguo Sasuke del que me enamore, ese niño orgulloso y prepotente que entrenaba sin descanso para ayudarle en las misiones a nuestro sensei. El de ahora es un hombre, un hombre perdido por el tormento de sus malas decisiones, que lo llevaron hasta este momento, al lugar donde nació para matar a su sensei, a mí, y a su mejor amigo.

_Fin pensamientos de sakura._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-por que, no lo entiendo, que fue lo que te paso Sasuke.-le digo en un susurro, se que la perdida de sangre es fuerte, pero trato de detenerla con el poco chacra que me queda.

-por que asumes que me ha pasado algo Sa-ku-ra.- le digo mientras le clavo más fuerte mi katana, escucho un gemido de dolor, pero no me detengo, es una satisfacción enorme poderle hacer esto a ella.

-hum, que no lo entiendes, esto es lo que soy, y lo que siempre seré, así que al menos en tu lecho de muerte, entiende que nunca voy a ser como antes, molestia.-digo mientras que de un tirón retiro mi espada para verla caer frente a mi en un baño de sangre.

Jajaja, no crees que estas muy hablador el día de hoy Sasuke, no se por que motivo me das tus explicaciones, por si no lo sabias.-escupo un poco de sangre antes de seguir hablando.- no me interesa.

_Pensamientos sakura._

Con un poco de dificultad alzó mi vista ya que al caer al piso me sostuve con las manos, se que retarlo es una tontería, pero vamos, el mismo lo a dicho, de esta noche no paso, al menos tengo que tratar de sacar todo este rencor que siento en este momento por el. Por a ver matado a Kakashi-sensei, y a los demás, aun no se como esta Naruto y la verdad me preocupa. Así que si soy un poco sarcástica con el, no va hacer mucha diferencia.

_Fin pensamientos sakura._

-vaya hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.-le digo mientras doy un paso para alcanzarla y darle el golpe final.-pero descuida, de ahora en adelante, te silenciare para siempre, hasta nunca Sa-ku-ra.

_Pensamientos Sasuke._

Levanto mi katana, para clavársela en el corazón, es algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas, y justo cundo la voy ha enterrar, vienen a mi un montón de imágenes que creí perdidas en lo mas profundo de mi conciencia.

La vez en que la oí gritar de dolor cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza, después cuando se paralizo la primera vez que miramos a Orochimaru y poco después ha ese momento, cuando desperté y la encontré herida por los ninjas del sonido, cuando intento detenerme al hacer el siguiente examen para chunin.

Pero la que mas me marco, el día que me fui de la aldea, cuando me dijo que me amaba y que no podría vivir sin mí.

Vaya que ironía, justo cundo voy a matarla, viene eso a mi cabeza, pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar, mi katana ya tiene un camino trazado y por mas que quiera esto es algo inevitable.

Entonces, cuando por fin siento su muerte un par de shurikens pasa por mi lado haciéndome retroceder y que ella este a salvo, por un poco más de tiempo, volteo para ver quien fue el causante de mi fallido asesinato. Y allí esta, el salvador del pueblo, Naruto Uzumaki.

_Fin pensamientos Sasuke._

Sasukeeeeeee, como puedes ser capaz de a tacar a sakura-chan, ella no te a hecho nada, maldito animal.-le digo alterado, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el la abría matado y yo no sabría que hacer.

Aa, así que ya llegaste, Uzumaki, bien eres el único que me falta, total ya acabe con todos aquí.-le digo como si nada, y a pesar de la distancia puedo ver el dolor y desconcierto en sus palabras.

De que estas hablando, teme, esto no es gracioso.- me dice mientras se va acercando a sakura para ayudarle a levantar.

Por que habría de hacerlo, digo por si no lo sabias, después de que te dejara inconsciente, siguieron los patéticos de tus amigos y Kakashi, alégrate de saber que las únicas personas con vida son ustedes dos y la chica Hyuga, no estas feliz, Naruto.-digo mientras sonrió de lado al ver su expresión, mientras que busca ala chica Hyuga con la mirada.

Después de eso Naruto se descontrolo y se enfrascaron en una pelea desastrosa, donde el que perdería fuera el que dieran un paso en falso.

Trato de levantarme para poder llegar hasta Hinata, para saber como se encuentra, y tuve que tener mucho cuidado ya que salían volando shurikens y kunais por donde quiera.

-como estas Hinata.-se que no era la mejor pregunta, pero que mas le podía decir.

-bien, pero por que tenia que hacer esto, nosotros no tenemos la culpa, los niños no la tenían, sakura y a el no le importo.- me dice llorando mientras las lagrimas escurrían de esos ojos grises que Naruto poco a poco empezó a amar.

-lo se, lo lamento mucho Hinata, perdóname no era mi intención, lastimarlos tanto.-y eso era verdad, yo no quería esto.

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada, esto es cosa de el, entiéndelo sakura solo de el.- le digo a mi amiga, pero se que se culpa por las casos que el haga por que lo ama, aunque no pueda evitarlo.

De repente una resplandor nos hace voltear a mirar y sabemos lo que va a pasar, era el final de la pelea al parecer los dos se quedaron sin chacra por fin y este era el desenlace así que entre las dos nos pusimos de pie y corrimos, no queríamos que ellos terminaran así, no ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelea ha sido exhausta, mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste, se que estoy llegando a mi limite, el cansancio físico es demasiado, así que me preparo para el golpe final.

-hasta aquí llegaste Naruto, este es el fin, estas muerto.-le digo mientras preparo a mi Susano y darle el golpe final.

-no lo creo Sasuke, el que le va poner fi a esto soy yo, y después podremos estar juntos como amigos, en el infierno.-le digo el preparando su modo ermitaño.

Y entonces el resplandor de ambas energías haciendo colisión los envolvió, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta algo tiro de ellos, y los hizo girar en si mismo, como si algo los protegiera del ataque, cuando fueron consientes de lo que pasaba, Sasuke ensancho sus ojos al descubrir que la persona que lo protegía del ataque de Naruto con su propio cuerpo era sakura. Ella fue la que recibió el poder de lleno, pero eso no evito que el poder traspasara su cuerpo y le diera al suyo.

Cuando Sasuke levanto la vista hacia Naruto, pudo ver que lo mismo sucedió con el, pero la persona que recibía su poder era Hinata, y no sakura, después todo lo demás se volvió negro y no supo nada mas.

Mientras Sasuke caía en la inconciencia, sakura fue la ultima persona que pronuncio unas palabras.

-si todo hubiera sido diferente, si al menos nada de esto hubiera pasado, todos seriamos felices y viviéramos en paz.- fue lo último que alguien dijo en ese lugar desierto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Deseo concedido mi pequeña flor de cerezo, espero que tengas suerte esta vez sakura.-dijo una voz que cada vez que terminaba de hablar se ponía mas seria.- porque será la ultima vez que intervendremos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no se escribir peleas así que espero que me tengan paciencia en esto, y en otras tantas de verdad.

Ojo, no va paralelo al manga ni nada esto es totalmente aparte y no voy a poner nada de allí así que por favor no lo esperen.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima.


	3. Chapter 2 Los ángeles

En que mundo estoy.

Capitulo 2. Los Ángeles.

_Los pensamientos humanos son los más peligrosos y destructivos que hay, porque en un momento puedes estar alegre y contento, y en otro cortándote las venas o suicidándote por cosas tan insignificantes._

Se dice que cuando uno muere lo primero que mira es un resplandor, un haz de luz que ilumina tu camino para llegar a dios, que cuando te ves internando en ella puedes ver lo que ha pasado a lo largo de tu vida, ya sea corta o larga. Y que al final encuentras a la persona que mas amas en la vida esperándote, para dar un paso al mas allá y vivir eternamente.

Pero, si lo que te encuentras en vez de la luz, no es mas que un lugar en el espacio sumergido en la obscuridad y el silencio, que es demasiado asfixiante.

Y que en lugar de la persona que mas amas, esta una que nunca habías visto, y que no conoces, que te mira como sabiendo lo que aras y dirás sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Bueno, esto es lo que se encontraron nuestros queridos amigos cuando cada uno empezó a despertar después de lo sucedido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro siluetas se mueven entre la obscuridad de aquel amplio lugar sin saber muy bien que es lo que a pasado.

El primero en estar consiente del lugar que lo rodeaba fue una linda joven de unos dieciséis años, de cabello rosa hasta el hombro y de ojos de color jade.

-en donde estamos.-mirando para todos lados sin encontrar a nadie a su alrededor.-Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, en donde están.- decía mientras se levantaba y contemplaba el lugar.

Chicos, esto no es gracioso, Naruto esto es cosa tuya verdad, en donde estas Sasuke, Hinata háblame, por donde voy.-decía sakura dando pasos a ciegas por el lugar en total obscuridad, no era capaz siquiera de mirar su mano esturada, tratando de tocar a alguien.

Cuando de repente, a unos metros, no sabría cuantos, se escucho una voz decir:

_Corre o Sasuke-kun morirá y será tu culpa sakura, corre, corre y no pares o tu también morirás._

Lo primero que hizo sakura, fue quedarse en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer, después el miedo y la incertidumbre la invadió, lo único que atino hacer fue seguir aquel consejo que se le dio y corrió en la dirección contraria lejos dela voz sin siquiera saber hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que de repente choco contra algo duro que la hizo caer al suelo de espalda.

Al levantar la vista miro un par de ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente para hacer fue.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa.-un grito que alerto a los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pensamientos Sasuke._

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, no sabia en donde estaba, pero era un lugar oscuro sin puerta ni nada por el estilo.

Así que así era el infierno, me lo imagina un poco diferente pero bueno.

Me levanto lentamente para ir acostumbrándome al lugar, aun estoy un poco mareado, levanto mi mano así el lugar de la herida que me hizo Naruto y al darme cuenta que no sangraba me sorprendí, cuando escucho como susurran mi nombre.

-Sasuke.-dice una voz que se me hace familiar, pero no logro distinguir de donde.-Sasuke, en donde estas.-vuelven a decirme y me levando te golpe al recordar los últimos sucesos de mi vida.

No se porque pero mi voz sale sin pedir permiso de mi contestando a la pregunta hecha.-aquí, quien eres y como sabes mi nombre.-fue lo único que atine decir. Cuando vuelvo a escuchar otra voz pero mas fuerte y seguirá que nunca había escuchado en mi vida.

_Corre Sasuke, corre por ti vida y la de tu familia, alcanza a tu madre, porque si no, tú serás el causante de su muerte, corre._

Mi cuerpo se tenso con la simple mencionó de mi madre, y por primera vez en la vida no sabia que a ser, asta que de repente un golpe en mi espalda me saco de mis pensamiento y al voltear el grito ensordecedor de sakura me hizo reaccionar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar un par de jóvenes escucharon el mismo grito, ellos habían despertado juntos, así que consoló decir su nombre supieron con quien estaban.

-esa es sakura-chan, vamos Hinata, ay que encontrarla, de seguro esta sola, i todavía hay que encontrar al teme.-dijo el chico Kyuubi, tomando a la joven Hyuga de la mano i corriendo asía donde provenía el grito.

Saaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuura aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn, en donde estasssssssss, sigue gritando para guiarme con tu vozzzzzzzzzzzzz.-gritaba a todo pulmón Naruto para hacerse escuchar entre la oscuridad.

Por aquí naruuuuuuuuutooooooooo.-decía sakura en el piso aun mirando a los ojos de Sasuke, que la mantenían en la misma posición en la que se encontraba.

Sakura no había reaccionado bien al toparse con los ojos rojos del Sharingan de Sasuke, así que en primer plano lo mas común que hizo fue gritar, pero al darse cuenta de que era el, se calmo, pero quedo en el mismo sitio, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, hasta que escucho el grito de Naruto llamándola y ella respondiendo, cuando reacciono, se fue levantando apartando la mirada de el y esperando que llegara Naruto.

Y así fue como los encontró Naruto, a los dos separados por escasos metros de distancia.

-Aaa sakura-chan que bueno que gritaste.-le dijo un agitado Naruto mientras se ponía a su altura con Hinata agarrada de la mano.-si no ni si quiera hubiéramos sabido que estaban aquí.

-por cierto donde estamos.-dijo volteando a todos lados.-lo único que alcanzo de verte, teme, son tus ojos, no estamos en un genjutsu, o algo así.

-hum.-respondió el Uchiha ignorando al rubio.

-no lo creo Naruto-kun, si fuera así todos lo notaríamos, no crees.-dijo la Hyuga un poco tímida.

-si Naruto, además no se que sea este lugar, pero no me da buena espina.

-lo se sakura-chan a mi tampoco.

Entonces de entre la obscuridad, salió un manto de luz y uno de fuego, ambos demasiado intensos que los hicieron cubrirse, por la intensidad que trasmitían.

Del lugar de luz, salieron dos figuras envueltas en un resplandor intenso que se fue disminuyendo conforme salían. Las figuras eran las de dos Ángeles, en todo su esplendor, magnificas criaturas de los cielos que solo son contadas en historias.

Uno de ellos, se acerco a los jóvenes, despacio como temiendo la reacción de ellos, al saber que se asustarían al acercársele. Tenía puesta una armadura puesta tallada en oros puro que cubría su torso por completo, en su mano derecha traía un escudo que la cubría por completo, en forma de triangulo del mismo material que la armadura, en izquierda, una espada que estaba cubierta de fuego desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la hoja. Sus enormes alas rodeándolo.

El otro Ángel, que estaba solo a unos pasos mas atrás de el, los observaba con escepticismo esperando su reacción. El traía puesto una armadura similar al otro, la única manera de diferenciarlos era que, el escudo del último Ángel era en círculo y su espada era más larga que la del otro, al igual que la empuñadura. Sus alas estaban extendidas en todo su esplendor haciendo su figura más imponente.

Todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que uno de los Ángeles se atrevió hablar.

-no tengan miedo, no les aremos daño, simplemente somos mensajeros, hemos venido ayudarlos en esta época de oscuridad y destrucción.-dijo el Ángel mas cercano.- mi nombre es Miguel, un enviado del señor para ustedes, el es mi hermano, Gabriel.-dijo señalando al otro Ángel.

-venimos a ayud…..- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Gabriel antes de que, un nuevo resplandor los envolviera, pero en lugar de ser uno de luz, este era de un fuego abrumador y sofocante que hizo que los Ángeles rodearan a los jóvenes y los protegieran del fuego.

Dente el as de calor salió un ser de lo mas terrorífico, traía una armadura de acero que cubría se pecho dejando al descubierto su abdomen, de el colgaban cadenas de cráneos, desde un agujeró de lado derecho, hasta rodearlo por la parte de atrás hacia al frente, cerrando así en la parte superior del lado izquierdo. En la parte de abajo traía puesto un cinturón que era del mismo material, al igual que el pechero, en este también cargaba cadenas de cráneos en forma de una x que rodeaban sus caderas y muslos por completo. En la mano derecha empuñaba una espada de tamaño colosal demasiado gruesa y larga que parecía estaba forrada con piel de serpiente. Y adornando todo esto unos cuernos en su frente de más de un metro de alto.

-vaya, vaya, así que aquí tenemos a los, mmmmmmm como poder decirles, así, los ¨_mensajeros de dios¨, _tanto tiempo sin vernos, Gabriel, miguel, esto si que va hacer interesante.-sonreía el demonio de una forma macabra que hiso que a Naruto, sakura y Hinata se les helará la sangre, y a Sasuke lo petrifico solo por una milésima de segundo.

- y bien, que esperamos para divertirnos.-dijo el demonio blandiendo su espada y impulsándose asía enfrente en busca de su presa.

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora pero a mitad de semana me que de en blanco así que aquí tienen.

Quiero agradecer a Naru, , ariela 95 y a luu-chan26, por su apoyo espero que les gusten chicas. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 3 El veneno de dios

En que mundo estoy.

Capitulo 3. El veneno de dios.

- y bien, que esperamos para divertirnos.-dijo el demonio blandiendo su espada y impulsándose asía enfrente en busca de su presa.

El primero en reaccionar fue miguel que en seguida detuvo el ataque con su espada para evitar cualquier daño a los demás.

-vaya, así que sigues con esa chatarra de porquería no, ja que raro jure que la partí en dos hace muchas décadas ya, que pasa miguel.-le dice el demonio mirándolo a los ojos directamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de el.-te comió la lengua el diablo.

- que haces aquí demonio, este no es tu lugar, no eres bienvenido aquí.-sosteniéndole la mirada.-vete y no vuelvas.

Miguel empuja con fuerza su espada para tratar de generar espacio entre los dos, ya que hay distancia levanto su espada al frente hacia el para comenzar su ataque, no es la primera vez que se enfrentaban, y sabia que tenia que ser rápido, no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que concentrarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cantidad de chakra que sentían era inmensa, de proporciones inimaginables, no sabían que estaba pasando, pero en algo estaban de acuerdo los cuatro, ellos no iban a salir bien parados de esto, si algunos de esos seres que acababan de conocer, se disponía a atacarlos.

-que demonios es esto.-pregunta sakura alterada por la apariencia del último sujetó que salió del resplandor.- quien es ese y porque esta peleando con miguel.-le dice tratando de llamar la atención de Gabriel, sin tener mucho resultado.- y que demonios es este lugar.

-guarden silencio.-les dice el, girando un poco su rostro sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada de la pelea.- el no tiene que saber que están aquí.- les dice girando su rostro por completo otra vez dándole nuevamente la espalda.- si no los matara.

La duda creció en los cuatro, por que habría de matarlos, si ni siquiera lo conocen, pero sobretodo que tenían que ver ellos en todo esto. Miles de preguntas crecían en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta. Que no se supone que ellos están muertos no deberían estar con Kami o algo así, la incertidumbre los estaba matando así que haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de aquel ángel se dispusieron a hacer lo que las personas normales harían en una situación como esa.

-mira, no se lo que pasa, y no se que creer, pero tu me vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando y me lo vas a decir ahora.- le dice una ya muy enojada sakura agarrándolo del brazo y volteándolo con su fuerza sobre humana.-a no ser que quieras dejar de sostener tu espada.- le dice mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del ángel un molesto resplandor hizo que volteara la mirada, como si no estuviera permitido verlo, y el lugar por donde lo tenia sujetado la quemo, haciendo retirar su mano de inmediato, al levantar su mano vio que estaba sumamente quemada, como si a propósito ella sola hubiera puesto su mano al fugo vivo y la allá quemado.

-que es esto.-le dice contrariada, aun mirando su mano sin atreverse a mirarlo por temor a quedar ciega de momento.- por que me quemaste.

El ángel volteo a verla aun alerta por lo que estaba sucediendo a unos metros de el. Pero la reacción de la muchacha es lo que termino por hacer que se distrajera de los demás.

-no puedes verme a la cara, tus ojos quedaran ciegos si lo intentas de nuevo, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.- le dice sin dejar de mirarla de una manera que los demás no sabían descifrar, era como si supiera, la razón por la que ella no podía verlo.- tampoco se tiene permitido que alguien nos toque, y cunado lo hacen son quemados instantánea mente ya que estamos hechos de luz, o como ustedes lo conocen de chakra puro, es mejor que no lo intentes de nuevo, por tu bien.- el sabia que en parte tenia razón, pero sabia que la otra razón por la que ella no podía tocarlo era la que le traería problemas mas adelante a todos.

Un aumento de energía hizo que el ángel volteara a su costado mirando a los demás, para encontrarlos en posición de batalla. Ellos habían entendido la reacción de sakura al momento de atacarlo, por así decirlo y ellos actuaron por instinto, mas al ver la reacción que provoco el en ángel, sabían que tenían que pelear y no eran tontos cada uno de los cuatro había entrenado con diferentes personas, tres de ellos con los legendarios Sannin de la hoja, y por mas enemigos que fueran había una regla que a los tres les habían enseñado, pasado de generación en generación, sin que haya afectado el resultado de sus decisiones, y esa era, que sin importar lo que pasara entre los tres siempre, siempre que por algún motivo, razón o circunstancia que se encontraran los tres después de años de no verse y estén matándose entre ellos y llegara un ser que sea mas poderoso que ellos, no dudarían en juntar sus habilidades y técnicas para salir adelante, era una norma, no permitirían que alguien matara a algún compañero, porque eso significaba que uno de ellos no tendría la oportunidad y la dicha de matar a el otro y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

Así que cuando vieron herida a sakura, esa alerta los despertó, activando en Sasuke su Sharingan y en Naruto haciendo sus clones de sombra, alertando al Kyuubi a pelear. Hinata no se quedo atrás tal vez ella no se habría criado entre ellos, pero no los dejaría solos en esto, no dejaría a Naruto.

-no debiste hacer eso ttebayo.- le dice Naruto acercándose con sus clones.- ahora pagaras las consecuencias nadie, y te digo, nadie le hace daño a sakura-chan en mi presencia.-le dice aumentando el chakra del Kyuubi a cada paso que daba.- solamente lo hace el teme, y eso por que ya estoy acostumbrado y seria raro si no lo hiciera.- comenta con una sonrisa en sus labios por lo que acaba de decir.

-Hmp, por que no te callas dobe y acabamos con esto de una vez, así podre mandarte al infierno como es debido.-le dice desenvainando su katana lista para atacar a su oponente.- sin interrupciones, ni nada por el estilo.-dice el volteando a ver a las chicas.-y después acabamos con los que están atrás de el, no crees o tienes miedo.- le dice con una media sonrisa.

-ja a lo único que le tengo miedo teme, es a no volver a ver a mi preciado ramen, así que despreocúpate, en cuanto a cabemos con esto, tu y yo ajustaremos unas cuantas deudas que tenemos pendientes.- le dice Naruto mientras forma unos seños con las manos para crear su Rasengan shuriken.- estas listo, teme, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.-volteando a verlo.

-Hmp, y lo preguntas dobe.-le dice mientras en su katana se esta formando su Chidori.- esto va hacer interesante, veamos de lo que es capas un ángel.- le dice preparando su ataque.- ustedes quédense atrás y no interfieran, solo estorbarían.

- estaré al pendiente, solo eso les prometo y no mas, tómenlo o déjenlo.-les dice sakura, ella sabia que aun no alcanzaba su nivel pero eso no significaba que no podría ayudarlos, así que al menos estaría al pendiente de un descuido de su oponente, lista para atacar.

- como quieras.- le dicen Sasuke y Naruto a la vez, sabían que las habilidades de sakura no les ayudarían esta vez, pero si el ángel se descuidaba ella entraría y lo mataría eso era algo que podían apostar por seguro.

-quédate a un lado de mi Hinata y dime cuando veas un descuido en su defensa.-le dice sakura al oído, para que el ángel no la escuche.-ellos se encargaran de mostrártelo.

- como digas sakura-chan, estaré al pendiente.-le contesta de la misma manera, volteando hacia el ángel y activando su byakugan al instante.

-no lo hagan, el no tiene que saber que están aquí, deténganse, si no va a ser demasiado tarde.-les dice Gabriel, expandiendo mas sus alas tratando de ocultar con ellas la energía que desprendían ellos y la cantidad se clones que había invocado Naruto.

Entonces como si nunca se hubieran separado y se hubieran hecho enemigos empezaron a atacar al ángel, su sincronía era perfecta, Sasuke mando su Chidori a través de su espada, ala vez que los Rasengan shurikens de Naruto eran lanzados a la vez, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al ángel, algo paso.

Gabriel anticipando el ataque solo atino a levantar su espada y rechazar los ataques uno por uno a una velocidad impresionante, ni si quiera hubo necesidad de moverse ya que iban dirigidos exclusivamente asía el. Los ataques en cierta manera eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para alguien como el, una vez parado el ataque solo se les quedo viendo, como esperando que ellos hicieran su siguiente movimiento, al ver que nada ocurría, se atrevió hablar, rogando que el ataque hacia su persona no haya llamado la atención de los demás.

-lo que hicieron fue algo estúpido, ya les dije que nosotros venimos ayudarlos, no a atacarlos, nosotros estamos de su lado, por favor, confíen en nosotros si no esto no va a terminar muy bien.-les dijo volteándose como si no temiera a que ellos lo fueran a atacar de nuevo.- para ustedes, claro esta.

Cuando el ángel finalmente volvió a concentrarse en la pelea de su hermano, supo que era demasiado tarde para los chicos, frente a el estaba ese demonio que hasta hace algunos instantes estaba peleando con su hermano miguel, algo había pasado en un descuido de el, ya que al ponerle atención a las personas que el protegía, descuido a su hermano y era algo que con el demonio que tenían enfrente no podía a ser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-En serio crees que vas a ganarme con esa espada miguel.- le dice el demonio, posando su espada en su hombro recargándola un momento.- creí que habías aprendido de nuestras peleas pasadas, eso no te servirá.

-que haces aquí nefilim, ya te dije que este no es tu lugar, regresa por donde viniste, aquí no hay nada que te interese.-le dice miguel haciendo crecer su resplandor para evitar que se de cuenta de la presencia de los demás y de la de su hermano.

- sabes es raro encontrarte por este lugar tan desolado, sin tu querida lapa, donde esta Gabriel, no me digas por fin ascendió y te dejo solo, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.- le dice el demonio con burla y inclinándose sin despegar los ojos de el, sin a serle el menor caso a lo dicho por el ángel.

-vete nefilim, o are que te vayas por las malas.-le dice contrariado.

-esa es una invitación que acepto gustoso miguel, ya me había cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido.-le dice poniendo su espada otra vez en posición dispuesto atacar.

En un solo movimiento el demonio volvió atacar a miguel con su espada enfrascándose en una lucha de poder sorprendente. El ángel se defendía y atacaba por igual sabían que cualquier descuido, aria que el primero saliera herido gravemente.

Así que el descuido sucedió, mientras el ángel se cubría, de un ataque de la espada del demonio con su escudo, con la otra movió su espada de lado con fuerza y ataco el perfil del demonio dando en su cintura, haciéndole un corte profundo de un lado hasta la mitad de su abdomen. El demonio al sentir el corte en su costado empujo mas la espada cortando con dificultad el escudo atravesando su barrera de defensa alcanzando su cuello.

Mientras el ángel cortaba su cuerpo el tubo acceso al cuellos del ángel, solo leves segundos fueron, pero suficientes para alcanzar a morder solo la superficie de su cuerpo.

El ángel al sentir el rose de los colmillos del demonio se impulso hacia atrás evitando la mordida por poco y mirando la herida del demonio supo que tanto a el, como a su oponente no les quedaría mucho tiempo para seguir peleando, así que con un esfuerzo, estuvieron listos para terminar con eso de una vez.

Cuando estaban apunto de empezar con un nuevo ataque, algo llamo la atención de los dos y voltearon a ver, por inercia que era lo que sucedía.

Miguel supo que su hermano tenia problemas para controlar a los jóvenes, lo del cual no lo pudiera resolver, si no, lo que pasaba era que su hermano no quera llamar tanto la atención. Pero supo que no lo pudo evitar.

-así que si esta contigo después de todo, pero al parecer no esta solo, dime una cosa miguel, que es lo que están ocultando tu y esa lapa que tienes por hermano.-le dijo el demonio, había sentido un aumento de energía, eso es lo que principalmente hizo que detuviera el ataque y había identificado la energía de Gabriel, pero las demás esas energías que lo rodeaban, sabia que las había sentido antes, pero no sabia donde.

-no es de tu incumbencia, por ultima vez nefilim, vete de este lugar.- le dijo serio, amenazándolo con su espada.

-bien entonces lo averiguare por las malas.-le dijo dirigiéndose a el con mayor fuerza que antes empezando una nueva pelea.

La situación era cada ves se estaba poniendo peor, en lugar de disminuir sus fuerzas la incrementaban y la pelea se volvía cada vez más violenta que antes. Comenzaron a lanzarse poderes para herirse entre los dos.

En un descuido de miguel, por estar volteando constantemente asía su hermano, el demonio le lanzo una bocanada de fuego del infierno rodeándolo por completo sin escapatoria, al tenerlo en desventaja, se lanzo atacarlo, el ángel no podía hacer nada, sabia que no podía detener el ataque, así que se preparo para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos con horror pudo ver que el demonio se desviaba así su hermano que estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo, así que luchando con todas sus fuerzas intento librarse sin éxito y no tubo mas remedio que implorar al señor para que no fueran descubiertos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Gabriel, ahora dime, que es lo que ocultas detrás, o mejor aun porque no mejor recoges tus alas y me lo muestras.- le dice le demonio al ángel al estar cerca de el.

-que haces aquí nefilim, donde esta mi hermano.-le dice Gabriel desconcertado sin saber que pensar.

Sabía cuales eran sus obligaciones, proteger y defender a los débiles e indefensos a toda costa, si bien tres de allí si lo eran, pero sabía que si no protegía a la otra persona sin duda sus tres protegidos lo defenderían y se pondrían en peligro de muerte y era algo que no podía permitir. Pero eso no quitaba que le preocupara el bienestar de su hermano, habían pasado por mucho los dos juntos y no quería perderlo, al menos no de esa forma y no por el.

-mira, te la voy a poner fácil Gabriel, o me muestras lo que esta detrás de ti por tu voluntad, o serás el responsable directo de que dios se quede sin uno de sus mensajeros.-le dice volteando el ángel hacía atrás, a donde se encontraba miguel.- después de todo el esta en ese lugar por tu culpa, a puesto mis cuernos a que era tu deber el que yo no me diera cuenta de tu presencia y de la de tus inútiles protegidos, así que tienes un segundo Gabriel decide y espero que tomes la decisión correcta.- le dice sonriendo de lado.- por tu hermano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-que es esto, como es posible que el no pueda vernos y nosotros si.-dice sakura confundida, había escuchado la conversación igual que los demás y en cierta forma se sorprendió de saber que el otro ángel había perdido.

-no lo se, de seguro a de ser un jutsu de protección hacia nosotros y solamente Gabriel puede vernos.-comento Hinata al igual de confundida que sakura.

- no lo se ttebayo, pero presiento que si ese jutsu se desase, estaremos en serios problemas.-comento Naruto, poniéndose en alerta.-hay que estar atentos a cualquier cosa, Sasuke, estas preparado.-le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Hmp, por su puesto.-dice sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era consiente de lo que iba hacer, pero no había marcha atrás, por algo estaba ese demonio allí, a ellos les correspondía cuidar a tres de las personas a su espalda, pero a ese demonio que correspondía uno de ellos y era algo que estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, por así decirlo. Así que sin otra forma más de resistencia lo decidió.

-suelta a mi hermano, primero demonio, y te lo mostrare.-le dijo desconcertando a las cuatro personas que estaban atrás de el, que no se supone que el estaba de su lado, porque iba y los entregaba de esa forma.

- que te hace pensar que te creeré, eres un ángel, o mejor dicho un arcángel, yo no confió en seres tan despreciables como tu, Gabriel.- de dice mirándolo con asco y repulsión, no era la primera ves que terminaban de esa forma, y tal vez no seria la ultima.

-sabes lo que soy, no deberías de dudar de la palabra de un arcángel, no cuando tu…..-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el demonio de la nada soltó a su hermano y apunto hacia el.

-ya lo tienes, ahora quítate de en medio.-le dijo enojado por las palabras del arcángel.

Gabriel se hizo a un lado revelando el motivo de su inexplicable razón para pelear, mientras se movía, le dirigió una mirada a su hermano, explicándole la razón de su decisión y sin necesidad de palabras, miguel lo entendió. Ellos tenían que guiar a sus tres protegidos, el otro no era asunto de ellos.

Cuando Gabriel recogió sus alas y se movió por completo de su lugar, el demonio pudo contemplar a las cuatro almas que tenia frente a el, sabia que el haber sentido su energía lo había inquietado pero no espero encontrarse con lo que tenia al frente.

-que dioses significa esto, saben en lo que se están metiendo.-volteo haber a los arcángeles con el mayor enojo de su eternidad.-esta alma ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, se supone que se llego aun acuerdo, entre tu señor y el mío, su alma tendría que haber sido eliminada y evaporada por la eternidad, ni siquiera tenia el permiso de reencarnar, como dioses paso esto.-les dijo volteándolos a ver por completo, ignorando la cara de desconcierto de tres jóvenes y un seño fruncido al intuir que estaban hablando de su persona.

-no sabemos como paso, nosotros estamos tan desconcertados como tu, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta el momento de su muerte.- comento miguel.-por eso venimos a revisar, pero nos encontramos con un problema, se supone que ellos tres no tenían que morir, y al parecer su vida de algún modo se ligo a la de ellos, así que tenemos que arreglar esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-termino de decir.

- y como se supone que lo harán, esa alma no tiene que existir, y por lo que veo la única forma de que sus tres inútiles sobrevivan, es dejando vivir su alma.-les dijo ya fuera de si, el demonio ya estaba inquieto, esa alma tendría que haber desaparecido ase décadas, era un acuerdo entre los dos, estar vivo representaba una amenaza para ambas partes y era algo que no podían permitir ninguno de los dos.-quien mas sabe sobre esto, aparte de ustedes dos.

-nadie, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta, lo primero que hicimos fue mandarlos a este lugar y tratar de arreglarlo, pero de algún modo tu apareciste y se complico todo.-le dice Gabriel, ese asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos y si para arreglarlo tenían que alearse a ese demonio tendrían que hacerlo.

-a ver déjense de tanta tontería y explíquenos de que demonios están hablando que no entiendo nada ttebayo.- les dice Naruto, algo andaba mal y estaba seguro que tenia que ver con Sasuke, no por nada su amigo se había ganado apulso estar en el infierno, pero de allí a exterminarlo estaba muy difícil.- quien diablos eres tu, por cierto y que haces aquí, y ustedes que no se supone que tenían que ayudarnos, porque nos mostraste ante el.

-Naruto tiene razón, a que va todo esto, una cosa si les decimos, si le llegan a tocar un pelo a Sasuke.- les dice sakura un tanto temerosa al igual que Naruto por la vida de su amigo.- por mas inferior que sea a ustedes, no dudare en matarlos.

-si sakura-chan tiene la razón.-dice el muchacho poniendo se a un lado de la peli rosada, de forma protectora hacia su amigo.

-Hmp, yo no necesito que me protejan par de idiotas, yo puedo con ellos solo.- le dice Sasuke al ver la forma en que lo tapaban, para evitar que los arcángeles y ese ser se le acercaran.

-lo lamento, en verdad, se que están confundidos, pero entiendan, se los íbamos a explicar, pero como vieron hubo un inconveniente.-dice miguel tratando de calmarlos.

-trataremos de aclarar todas sus dudas y el echo de porque están aquí.-les dice Gabriel de forma pacifica.-el es un demonio.- le dice sellándolo con su espada para que lo volteen a ver.

-su nombre es Samael.-comento miguel.

-soy el veneno de dios.-les dijo el demonio con una mirada que mataría a mil ángeles por el fuego que desprendía con solo verlo.

Ahí supieron, por primera vez, que lo que digieran después de esto, no iba a ser bueno para alguien, y estaban seguros de que ese alguien era Sasuke. Así que confiando en sus habilidades se juraron entre si que pasara lo que pasara salvarían a Sasuke, incluso si tuvieran que dar su vida por ello.

Que tal espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Se les están poniendo las cosas difíciles a los chicos no es verdad. Bueno sin más para aburrirlos espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

Gracias nuevamente a _ariela 95_ por seguir mi fic.

Y a saakuraa: si lo, se el se ve sexi hasta cuando este borracho de seguro. Jajajaja.

Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 4 Explicaciones

En que mundo estoy.

Capitulo 4. Explicaciones.

Ahí supieron, por primera vez, que lo que digieran después de esto, no iba a ser bueno para alguien, y estaban seguros de que ese alguien era Sasuke. Así que confiando en sus habilidades se juraron entre si que pasara lo que pasara salvarían a Sasuke, incluso si tuvieran que dar su vida por ello.

-antes que nada vamos a cambiar de lugar, supongo que es algo incomodo para ustedes un sitio como este.-dice Gabriel volviendo a es tender sus alas agitándolas una sola vez.

Al momento el lugar oscuro en donde se encontraban se transformo en un lugar hermoso, era un prado enorme y extenso donde se podía ver diferentes clases de criaturas jugando y pastando por los alrededores. Mas allá del prado se distinguía entre las colinas que lo rodeaban un lago con las aguas tan cristalinas y claras que podías ver el fondo del lago, donde innumerables peces lo habitaban, cubierto con un cielo hermoso en tonalidades rojizas, como en las tardes de la aldea, que después de llover tomaba ese color.

Ellos estaban en el prado cercas de un árbol de cerezo, aun estaban desconcertados por el cambio tan repentino de una atmosfera a otra en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando dejaron de ver los alrededores, ya maravillados con el paisaje, unos mas que otros, observaron a las criaturas que tenían en frente y grande fue su sorpresa al verlas completamente diferente a como en un principio las habían vistió.

Las armaduras que antes portaban, que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, ahora habían sido sustituidas por túnicas blancas que los cubrían desde los hombros hasta los pies, dejando al descubierto sus brazos. La túnica estaba amarada en la parte superior con unos ganchos dorados y en la parte de la cintura estaba amarrada con un listón dorado, resaltando la musculatura de sus cuerpos. Ellos estaban descalzos, criaturas completamente al natural, resaltando la belleza del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Sus alas se encontraban extendidas nuevamente a lo ancho de cada uno de ellos, sus cabellos antes cubiertos, se encontraban sueltos en su totalidad, no eran largos, ni tampoco cortos, si no a una altura considerable. Ya no portaban sus escudos, lo único que conservaban de su antigua vestimenta eran sus espadas, siendo sostenidas con una sola mano, recargadas en el suelo del lugar.

Para sakura y Hinata, ver a esos seres en ese estado fue algo sorprendente, nunca creyeron ver en su vida algo tan hermoso como ellos, sabían que no podían verlos a la cara, pero distinguir y apreciar sus siluetas en ese estado era asombroso y estaban seguras que eran algo que no olvidarían nunca.

-que lugar es este, y que les paso a sus ropas.-fue lo primero que se animo a decir Sasuke, algo alterado por el cambio de atmosfera tan repentino.

-estamos en el purgatorio, un lugar previo antes de la entrada al cielo o bien al infierno.-dice Gabriel mirándolos.

-esto es el atuendo común que utilizan los arcángeles, cuando no están en servicio, por así decirlo.-dice miguel ahora llamando la atención de los demás.

-el puul-gaatoo-riioo dices, porque estamos aquí.-le dice Naruto al saber en el lugar que se encontraban.

-como sabrán, antes de que los trajéramos aquí, ustedes estaban peleando a muerte, y lo lograron, su alma fue traída a este lugar, para decidir si irían al cielo o el infierno.- comento miguel.- es un lugar de transición, por así decirlo.

-entonces ustedes decidirán a que lugar vamos a ir los cuatro.-dice una inquieta Hinata en su lugar.

-no, no esta en nosotros, decidir a que lugar están destinados, son sus acciones, lo que decidan hacer con su vida, las buenas y las malas elecciones que a lo largo de su vida tomaron, son las que dirán a que lugar pertenecen.-dice Gabriel, mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-y crees que por las cosas que yo e hecho, estoy destinado a ir a ese lugar verdad, por todas las personas que mate, déjame aclararte algo.-dice Sasuke viéndolo a los ojos, directamente y sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de este, al decirles que no podían verlos a la cara.- no me importa las consecuencias de eso, y si viviera lo volvería hacer, las personas que mate no eran importantes para mi, y por si no lo sabias, todos aquí somos ninjas, matamos y masacramos, por que así se nos manda, no creo que sea algo de lo que ellos también se puedan salvar.-dice volteando a ver a los demás.

-no es verdad, ellos también son asesinos.-dice y una alerta se dispara entre los tres restantes, al saber o intuir las consecuencias de sus actos.- pero nunca gozaron con la muerte que impartieron, ni mucho menos acabaron con vidas inocentes, por donde pasaron, no es así.-dice Gabriel al argumento de Sasuke.

-si lo que te preocupa, es el bienestar de tu hermano y de tu familia.-dice miguel interrumpiendo la conversación de su hermano.- déjame decirte, que ellos ya pasaron por este lugar y su destino fue decidido, mucho antes de que tú nacieras.-dice dándole la espalda, para contemplar el lugar.

-que quieres decir con eso, que le paso a mis padres y a mi hermano.-dice Sasuke alterado, por no saber el paradero de su familia.-contéstame, que les hicieron.-así que arremete contra el, desenvainando su katana e impulsándose asía miguel que se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Cuando Sasuke esta apunto de acercarse a miguel para atacarlo, una espada se interpone en su camino y por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar, se acuerdan de la presencia del demonio que había aparecido junto con los arcángeles.

Si el cambio de apariencia de los arcángeles había impresionado a Hinata y sakura, ver al demonio con su nueva apariencia, fue algo que las dejo sin habla por completo.

Allí donde estaban sus cuernos, se extendía una cabellera negra a la altura de los hombros, donde antes estaba su armadura, que cubría el pecho, siendo rodeada por cadenas de cráneos, ahora mostraba su pecho al descubierto, sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriera, en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, solo era cubierta por una toga parecida a la de los arcángeles, solo que esta era negra en su totalidad, la tela estaba entrelazada en su cintura, siendo finalmente amarrada en un nudo, cubriéndolo hasta los pies.

Y por primera vez, mostraba un par de alas que nunca habían visto en el, solo que estas eran diferentes a comparación de la de los otros dos. Donde las alas de los arcángeles mostraban luminosidad y un resplandor segador, por su claridad, finas plumas blancas que se movían con el viento del lugar. Las del demonio eran finas plumas negras que resaltaban la apariencia de ese ser.

-se que quieres acabar con el, y lo entiendo, pero.-le dice Samael apuntando ahora su espada hacia Sasuke.- no te equivoques, mocoso, esa lapa y su hermano son míos, y ni tu ni nadie va a tocarlos hasta que yo los mate, entendiste.-le dice ejerciendo presión con su espada en su cuello, sacándole unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el proceso.

Sasuke al sentir la sangre caer por su cuerpo, se enoja y levanta su espada para retirar la del demonio de su cuerpo y amenazarlo por igual.-y tu crees que con eso me vas a intimidar, o hacer que no ataque, jaa, estas muy equivocado, yo hago lo que se me da la gana y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir que hacer.-con fuerza hace que haya espacio entre los dos, para empezar una pelea, activa su Mangekyo Sharingan y se alista para pelear.

Naruto, Hinata y sakura se pusieron en alerta inmediatamente dispuestos atacar, a la mas mínima intervención de los otros dos, e incluso dispuestos a ayudar a Sasuke si se ponía difícil el asunto.

Los arcángeles por su parte no intervinieron, y es que creyeron que era tiempo de que Sasuke recibiera una lección por los actos que cometió en vida. Si bien como antes dijeron ellos no intervenían en las decisiones de los demás y dejaban que las cosas siguieran su curso, y si esta pelea estaba destinada a suceder ellos no harían nada para que no sucediera, solo esperaban que las cosas no se salieran de control.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pelea comenzó, cada uno atacaba con sus espadas, sasuke empleaba sus mejores técnicas visuales y parecía que ninguna le serbia contra este oponente, así que opto por el combate cuerpo acuerpo, donde parecía que al menos era un nivel en el que estaban por igual.

Sasuke ya no contaba con shurikens, ni kunais para defenderse ya que esto se le habían acabado con la peleas que antes había sostenido con naruto, así que solo se defendía con la espada y el Chidori ya que al parecer era lo único que podía utilizar.

-esto es todo lo que tienes, niño bonito, patético, en serio te ases llamar ninja o peor aun vengador.-le dice Samael con desprecio, por las habilidades que sasuke demostraba.-deje que me demostraras tus habilidades, pensando quizás que eras alguien importante, pero no vales la pena, ni siquiera para un combate decente.-le termina de decir y al momento una energía procedente de sus manos es dirigida hacia sasuke que trata de detenerla pero le es imposible, llevándose un buen golpe al caer.

-no, eso no es todo, y te lo voy a demostrar.-le dice enfurecido por no poder sacar su poder en su totalidad. De repente escucha que alguien dice su nombre y voltea a ver quien es.

-tu poder esta sellado, tienes que encontrar la manera de liberarlo, piensa en la persona que mas ames en la vida y aférrate a ese amor y los liberaras, solo así podrás enfrentarte a el.- le dice Gabriel llamando la atención de todos por las palabras dichas al muchacho del Sharingan.

-jajajaja, amor, por favor, crees que esa cursilería de sentimiento podrá liberarlos.-les dice Samael, al escucharlo también.-no seas iluso Gabriel, eso nunca pasara, ese niño no es mas que un ser sin talento, lo único que ase es vanagloriarse por el clan al que pertenece, no es mas que un simple shinobi sin ningún talento en especial.-termina diciendo a la ves que se encaminaba a el para darle el golpe final.

Entonces a la mente se le vino todos los recuerdos buenos que tubo con su familia, las veces que se sentaban a comer los tres mientras su madre les serbia de comer, y ahora que lo recordaba, siempre se preguntaba por que su madre siempre le serbia primero a el, no es que se molestara, incluso le alegraba de que fuera primero, por primera vez ante su hermano, pero se le hacia raro que su madre lo hiciera, ya que su papa era primero, pero cuando era pequeño esas cosas no le interesaban, después cuando fue un poco mas consiente, se dio cuenta de que su madre lo hacia, por que su padre le decía, era como si el prefiriera que sus hijos comieran antes que el, supongo que era una forma de cariño por parte de el. O la ves en que su madre después de un juego con su hermano, iba a su cuarto, tiempo después de a ver subido a curarle sus heridas, en secreto en la esperaba, al pie de su puerta para saber si lo seguía o se iba con su hermano, pero era a el siempre al que atendía primero. También las veces en las que su hermano lo defendía de su padre, por no tomarle tanto en cuenta, o cuando, a pesar de llegar cansado de una misión siempre tenia tiempo para jugar con el.

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza llenas de amor por parte de su familia, jaa, incluso pasaron imágenes de la época en la que formo equipo con Kakashi, naruto y sakura, que un que no quisiera admitirlo vivió momentos felices y de paz con ellos.

Entre los recuerdo que se le presentaron, le vino uno que llamo su atención, fue el primer día de las pruebas chunin, cuando conoció a Hyuga y a Lee, sobretodo a Lee, sus palabras se le habían grabado por años secretamente, sobretodo cuando naruto se empezó hacer mas fuerte que el. ¨_El trabajo duro supera al talento natural.¨_ y cuanta razón tenia, por eso se esforzó y lucho para convertirse en lo que era.

Así que agarrando los pensamientos de amor que su familia le brindaba, tubo fuerzas para sacar fuerzas para pelear contra Samael, trato de esquivar su ataque, pero como ya estaba demasiado cerca solo pudo desviarlo un poco y en lugar de darle directo en el corazón, le dio en el brazo lastimándolo gravemente.

-ese amor no te servirá, busca en lo profundo de tu corazón tienes que encontrarlo si no tu alma se extinguirá para siempre.-le dice con un semblante bastante preocupado Gabriel, al ver las imágenes que el tomo para liberar sus poderes.

-esta vez no te escapara.-le dice tomándolo del cuello y alistando su espada para atravesarle el cuerpo.

En ese momento el demonio es movido por una energía que lo hace alejarse de sasuke, por fin, miguel interviene en la pelea, haciéndolo retroceder.

-es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí, el ya no esta en condiciones de seguir y tenemos asuntos mas importantes que tratar.- le dice poniéndose cerca de sasuke para curarle sus heridas.

-como quieras, solo evita que ese niño hable.-le dice Samael dándole la espalda a los demás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que miguel extendiera sus manos por el cuerpo de sasuke, una energía grande se extendió sobre todo su cuerpo iluminándolo, curando cualquier herida que hubiera tenido, incluso las cicatrices de peleas pasadas, dejando su cuerpo totalmente liso.

-listo, ya esta, tus heridas aunque superficiales son peligrosas ya que fueron hechas por un nefilim, considérate afortunado, no cualquiera pelea con uno y sobrevive.-le dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hermano.

-bien, antes de poder explicarles las cosas, quiero pedirles que por favor, no nos interrumpan, lo que les vamos a decir es muy delicado y lo que estamos haciendo para arreglarlo podría costarnos a miguel y a mi nuestras alas, así que espero que tengan paciencia.-les dice Gabriel relajándose después de la intervención de miguel al salvar a sasuke.

-como quieras ttebayo, pero ya dinos que esta pasando, me desespera tanto misterio y no saber nada.-les dice naruto sentándose ya que esa fue la única forma que tubo para demostrar su irritación.

-bueno, antes que nada, lamento que hayan muerto.-le dice miguel apenado.

-descuida, tu no tuviste la culpa, al fin de cuenta por la que estamos en este lugar es por sasuke, el fue quien nos mato.-dice sakura como si hablara del clima, mientras se sienta entre naruto y sasuke.

-si mas no recuerdo, tu fuiste la que…-y ya no pudo seguir contestando sasuke ya que una voz los interrumpió.

-te dije que lo callaras miguel, mi irrita su voz.-les dice el demonio acercándose a ellos, ya que al parecer por fin se iba a tratar el tema que le interesaba.- además, te equivocas, lindura.-le dice mirando fijamente a sakura sin perderla de vista.- ese niño no tuvo la culpa de que ustedes estén aquí en primer lugar, si no la bola de inútiles que ustedes tienen por guardianes.-les dice mirando a los arcángeles.

-después resolveremos eso quieres, ahora esta lo importante.-le dice miguel para evitar que diga cosas que por el momento tienen que mantener ocultas por el bien de los chicos.- bien , lo que pasa es que ustedes no debieron morir este día.- les dice de improviso, dejándolos desconcertados a todos.

-mi hermano tiene razón, se supone que ustedes no morirían, hasta mucho después, cuando fueran viejos, y su vida ya no sirviera para ningún propósito.-les dice Gabriel llamando su atención.-todo empezó desde la masacre del clan Uchiha, se supone que este si seria, pero con la única diferencia era que los padres de sasuke no morirían y su hermano no seria expulsado de la aldea.-les dice viendo la expresión de sasuke.-cuando eso paso y mi hermano fue por las almas de tus padres, supe que algo había pasado, pero en ese tiempo, teníamos problemas con algunas cosas y no le puse la atención que debería.-comenta viendo a Samael, dándole a entender que el tubo la culpa ya que por esas fechas ellos tenían una peles.

-entiendo.-fue lo único que dijo el demonio dejando que los demás siguieran explicando.

-después vino la muerte de Zabuza, la de Sarutobi, la de Orochimaru e incluso la de Gaara estaban planeadas, pero cuando azuma murió y me toco recoger su alma, supe que algo estaba saliendo mal, el no tenia que morir, ya que a el le quedaba una vida larga para cuidar de su hijo que iba en camino, así que me vi en la necesidad de investigar.-les dije para que fueran entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

-nos dimos cuenta mientras investigamos, que sus almas habían sido marcadas para morir, cuando esto no debía ser, así que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para evitarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.-les dice miguel tomando ahora la palabra en lugar de su hermano.-al parecer a destino se le habían entre papeleado las hojas de su vida, donde marcaba que es lo que iban hacer y los logros que iban alcanzar, así que hicimos lo posible para arreglarlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta del enorme error que cometió.-les dice bastante serio y preocupado.-al parecer destino no solo entre papeleo sus hojas de vida, si no que también soltó algo que se tenia enserado y que no se podía liberar nunca, y por mas que quisimos componerlo no se podía, ya que su vida se ligo a ese ser que debería permanecer encerrado y si lo sacábamos de su vida a la fuerza ustedes morirían.

-Por lo mismo cuando tus amigos y tu maestro fallecieron a manos de sasuke y nos pediste una oportunidad para que todos fueran felices los trajimos a este lugar, para que cambiaran su pasado.-le dice Gabriel viéndolos a todos.-serán devueltos al momento justo de la masacre Uchiha, donde evitaras la muerte de tu familia y escucha bien sasuke, sola la de tu familia, tu clan ya no tenia salvación, tu padre se vio obligado por las circunstancias a tomar esa decisión, así que va a estar en tus manos evitar que eso pase.- le dice serio acercándose extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo del lugar donde se encontraba.

-todos tienen que evitar algo esa noche, ya que no fue solo a ti que ese día marco su vida.- les dice miguel ayudando a sakura y a Hinata a levantarse.-naruto tu tienes que evitar cometer esa tontería que ibas hacer, al igual que tu sakura, ese día marco su vida para siempre y tienen que evitarlo a como de lugar.-ahora se volta asía Hinata para hablar con ella.- tu vida es como siempre debió ser, no te deprimas por eso, tu madre te ama y esta muy orgullosa de ti, pero su destino ya estaba escrito y todo por lo que tuviste que pasar te convirtió en la mujer que ahora eres, así que no te preocupes tu tienes un destino mas hermoso que el de ellos, así que estate preparada para el, pero mientras llega, tu deber esta, en estar con la persona que amas y ayudarla a salir a delante, suerte, aunque no lo necesitaras.-termina diciéndole en el oído lo ultimo para que nadie lo escuche.

-ahora acérquense, los llevaremos a ese lugar, estarán unas horas antes, puede que al amanecer, no se les ocurra dejarse ver por nadie hasta la hora acordada, que será hasta la noche, y no hablen con nadie y mucho menos le digan al Hokage algo de esto, porque las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, entendido.-les dice Gabriel poniéndolos en el centro para ser rodeados por los dos arcángeles y el demonio.

-si.- dijeron los cuatro con sensaciones encontradas cada uno de ellos, por diferentes razones, como es que sabían del intento de suicidio de naruto o del intento de violación de sakura, pero tenían la ligera sospecha que al final de aquel día lo sabrían.

Los arcángeles se tomaron de las manos junto con el demonio y empezaron a caminar en circulo de forma lenta, poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad y justo antes de que se levantaran en el aire y los alzaran con ellos, Samael miro fijamente a sakura y le dijo.-cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, pero mientras tanto, que tengas mucha suerte.-y tras esas simples palabras que ella casi no pudo entender los tres empezaron alzarse en el aire girando demasiado rápido hasta llegar al punto donde ya ni siquiera los distinguías, y fue así como un resplandor los rodeo y los llevo a otro lugar y a otro tiempo.

Cuando los arcángeles y el demonio se detuvieron de repente en el cielo y desplegaron sus enormes alas, los cuatro ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, era como ellos estuvieran solo en el aire sin nadie más.

-espero que en verdad funcione su plan.-les dice Samael, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, al el no le molestaba su resplandor ya que su fuego lo neutralizaba.- y que después de esto sus almas y vidas sean separadas por ellos mismos, si no las consecuencias serán catastróficas.-dice dándole la espalda i desapareciendo en el instante.

-nosotros también.-dice miguel.-no se dio cuenta verdad, cuando te vio a los ojos, que tu luz no lo cegó.-volteándolo a ver.

-no, pero tengo el presentimiento que ella si.-le dice Gabriel desapareciendo, después su hermano lo siguió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un fuete estruendo se escucho en las afueras de la aldea, cualquier ciudadano lo sintió, y se alarmaron por completo, el Hokage en vio a los Anbus a investigar el lugar en cuanto lo escucho, en lo alto de su torre.

-auchh, sakura-chan bájate de enzima, pesas mucho. No crees que deberías bajar de peso.-le comenta naruto a la chica que se encuentra enzima de el.

-que crees que estas tratando de decir, imbécil, que estoy gorda, para tu información, mi peso en el indicado para mi estatura.-le dice viéndolo con ojos de rencor y tratando de golpearlo, pero por la posición no puede.-además Hinata esta encima de mi.-le dice como si ese fuera el problema del asunto y no ella.

-lo siento naruto-kun y sakura-san en seguida me muevo.-dice una apenada Hinata por la posición en la que están.

Entre las quejas de su compañeros de viaje el joven Uchiha se levanta del suelo, el al intuir el descenso supo que todos caerían en el mismo lugar así que impulsándose con el cuerpo de sakura se alejo del lugar de impacto cayendo solo unos cuantos centímetros al lado evitando tolo lo que ellos no hicieron.

-muévanse, ya enviaron a Anbus hacia acá.-les dice poniendo se de pie.

-que.-es lo único que alcanzan a decir los tres desde la posición en la que están cuando escuchan una vos que todos reconocieron al instante.

Entre la enorme bola de polvo que se encontraba enfrente del escuadrón Anbu que el Hokage envió, se alcanzaron a distinguir cuatro siluetas de unas personas así que el líder del escuadrón se hizo presente y dijo.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen en Konoha.-dijo la voz gruesa y demandante de Uchiha Itachi, líder de escuadrón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eso es todo espero que les guste este nuevo capituló, lo iba a subir ayer pero me bloquee, así que hasta ahorita lo pude terminar.

Que tal las cosas se les están poniendo difíciles no creen y que significaran las palabras de Samael hacia sakura, descúbranlo próximamente, (ay que payasa me vi, ni que fuera telenovela jajajaja).

Quiero agradecer a los de siempre por seguir el fic.

_Ariela 95, tranquila ya esta aquí, espero que te guste._

_Y a Darkzuryan, no lo se tendrás que descubrirlo en los siguientes capítulos. Ja jajajaja._

Bien sin más nos vemos en la próxima.

Xoxoxoxoxox.


End file.
